gitp_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Selyra
Geography Selyra is a flat and rocky nation, in many places the soil hard and sparse. Because of this, the terrain of the region is easily distiguished into three broad areas: The Grasslands host a wide variety of grazing animals, including the most plentiful, Rhinos. It stretches acrossed much of the region, and it's tall grasses make the animals hard to spot, as they grow up to six feet in height. This can also make the lands a dangerous place, as predators lurk within the grasses, such as the Two-Tailed Tiger, among others. Even should you be able to avoid the predators, with grass so high, it is quite easy to lose yourself amongst the grasses, especially with no notable landmarks to rise up into the sky. To the west of the region, the grasslands promptly end in a rocky crag of upturned earth. Vents of gasses gape here and there along a line of raised and fallen earth: an area known as the Gaslands. From these crags, the heavy gas Abyssium is emitted. It leaks out of the earth in a plume, only to fall back down and rest along the rocks. It gives the area a foggy look, and has a slight odor to it. Not many creatures live in this area, and prolonged exposure to this gas can cause suffocation. The crags themselves are named the Abyss, which the gas is named after. The Straight of Ethelos crowns the north of the region. It's clear blue waters are beautiful to behold, and dozens of islands dot the area. Oddly enough, the islands drift, and are not permenantly in the same location. It is unknown as to why the islands move around, but some say the islands are on the backs of giant turtles. No proof of such a claim has been discovered. The shores on Selyra's side of the straight are solid rock, with a light layer of sand overtop of it, and gray color. The area is prime for port cities, it's rocky foundation perfect for buildings, docks and the like. That, combined with the steep incline of the ocean floor from the shore, create an excellent place for ships to come in, and may be one of the main reasons the people of Lyradis landed here. People Since there's not much in the way of trees or rock outcroppings, the natives of Selyra (or Dellevilys to them) live in thatch houses and dirt. Still these peoples are very verbose, despite their unrefined living arrangements. The Selyvites have narrow eyes, and light hair, and freckles. They dress and style their hair to blend into the grasses, in which they live. As the grasses are so easy to be lost in, they have their own ways of navigation, whether it be by smell and sound (the sound of the ocean, the smell of the gasses) or by markings and pathways on the ground. The Selyvites herd Rhinos, and hunt the creatures. When they kill a Rhino, they take great care in using the animal completely, ensuring to use each part for a purpose. Resources The most valuable resource is Abyssium gas, which is heavier than the air, and rests along the water's surface. It has an odor, and gives the area it emerges a foggy and surreal look. If completely in the fog, one over time would suffocate from lack of oxygen. The people have also been known to trade their rhinos, whether for hides, for meat or to ride. the region is however unsuitable for irrigation or growing of crops due to its rocky soil, and they must be imported. Religion Before the arrival of the Lyradissians, the people followed spirits, which are believed to exist in every living creature and thing. The natives of Selyra believe that one can dishonor the spirits by being wasteful, or by creating inbalance. The gaslands to the west are believed to be a place spirits are closer to the physical realm, and that staying there too long allows them to take the living creature to their realm. Since it became part of the Kingdom of Serendel, Radurja, Ramhsa and the Doctrine of Frost have all spread to the region. A majority of the people now follow Ramhsa. References http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showsinglepost.php?p=17702227&postcount=21 Category:Regions Category:Regions in the Empire of Dawn Category:Capital Regions Category:Regions of Telluris Category:Capital Regions of Telluris